


A New Life

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ronon, post-series! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hildejohanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/gifts).



> for [hildesstuff](http://hildesstuff.tumblr.com)'s tumblr prompt!

"So, what is this stuff?" Ronon asked.

Amelia's smile was smug. "You like?"

"Yeah." Ronon grabbed another big hunk of the noodles using the sticks like she'd showed him. They kind of reminded him of the utensils the Porosans used, except those were flatter and shorter. He stuffed the noodles into his mouth, enjoying the salty-sweet paste they were covered in. "It's good," he said, his mouth overfull, and she made a disgusted face and punched him in the arm.

After dinner, she pushed all the empty containers back into the paper bag and kept it instead of throwing it into the burn chute. Ronon raised his eyebrow, and Amelia shrugged and lay beside him again.

"While we're on Earth, we've started recycling again instead of just burning our waste."

"Recycling." The word didn't translate, but the meaning was almost there. "Is that reconstitution?"

"I guess so?"

"We did that on Sateda. We had special carrier craft that would come and pick up items for reconstitution. Metals, glass, plastics."

"It's the same here on Earth," Amelia said slowly. Her hand came to rest on his chest, over his heart.  

"What?" Ronon said. He brushed his thumb over the corner of her eye. "What'd I say?"

"You've never told me about it before. Sateda." She bit her lip.

 _I couldn't_ , he didn't say.

_But then I died._

_I gave one life, and now I can have a new one._

But he didn't say that either; he just followed the curve of her cheek with his thumb, down to her lips, brushing them softly so he could lean down and kiss them open.

Amelia kissed him back, her strong hand wrapping fiercely around his neck, and he heard her words as if spoken.

_You died._

_But now you are with me._

She sighed against his lips and pulled away.

"Tell me about Sateda," she said.

And so he did.

 

_End._


End file.
